Ice Skating
by HPnarnia1
Summary: Nico takes Will ice skating, which may prove to be a bad idea. a solangelo fic because i haven't been thinking about anything else for a long time. Slash, if you don't like it, don't read it.


**A/N:**** So this is just a short one-shot about Will and Nico, because after Blood of Olympus, they have quickly become one of my favourite ships. I got inspiration for this when I when ice skating with my friends are Halloween, then was thinking about Nico, because Halloween, then this happened. I hope it doesn't seem too ramblely, this is another one of those stories that I wrote at 4 in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: if I was Rick, I wouldn't be writing this fic.**

Will's hands shook as he tied the laces of his ice skates. He had never gone ice skating before, but he wasn't going to chicken out in front of his boyfriend, no way. He was going to be awesome at this, Nico would be amazed, he wasn't scared, he wasn't scared, he wasn't... oh, who was he kidding? Of course he was scared.

"Hurry up, Will!" Nico was practically jumping with excitement. How he did that with skates on, Will had no idea. He turned back to his skates, tightening the laces and weaving them around the metal hooks, desperately trying to convince himself that everything was going to be fine..

Nico hadn't been skating in long time. But he vaguely remembered the winters in Italy he had spent with his mother and sister. He remembered his sister's hands around his as they drifted around a frozen lake. He may not remember life before the Lotus Hotel, but skating was one of the few things he did. When he had heard about the ice rink, he had dragged Will to it, despite his protests.

As soon as Will was finished, Nico pulled him up, catching him as he almost fell. To Will's surprise, walking wasn't as hard as he had thought it was. But that still didn't mean he had gotten the hang of it.

They made their way over to the ice, Nico jumped on and turned, waiting for Will to step on. Will took a shaky breath, casting his eyes on the rink he saw a throng of people all skating around. From small children being helped by their parents, to a group of guys who's only purpose in life seemed to be showing the world how great they were at skating. Will gulped and finally stepped onto the ice. His legs wobbled as he practically stuck to the wall. Nico laughed,

"Here" he reached out his hand, "Keep one hand on the wall" Will took his hand and keep the other firmly on the wall like Nico told him too.

"Move your feet, slowly, that's it" Nico carefully guided Will around the rink, showing him how to move his feet and catching him if he slipped.

"I really don't like this" Will muttered, his hands were shaking,

"Is that fear I detect in your voice Solace? I didn't think you were capable of the feeling" joked Nico,

"Oh, ha ha" Will retorted, but his voice was strained, he was trying not to fall over.

"You know, you're not that bad, you're learning fairly quickly." Nico sad, Will looked up in surprise,

"Really?" he asked skeptically

"Really."

After about half an hour or shuffling along the side of the rink, Nico managed to tear Will away from the wall and out into the middle of the rink.

"I'm not sure about this, Nico" Will's voice wavered.

"You'll be fine, I promise" Nico took his other hand and lead him into the middle.

"See, it's not that bad" they were drifting along the ice, Will's hands firmly in Nico's.

"You know, you're not that bad of a teacher" Will said quietly, looking up at his boyfriend. Nico blushed and shrugged trying to hide his red face.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed" Will said, which only made Nico blush more. He laughed,

"I think I got it now" he said, letting go of one hand and skating across the ice. Nico smiled,

"You got it" he said, gliding next to him. Everything was going fine, until a particular speedy skater rushed past them, narrowly avoiding Nico and Will. But it was enough to send Will down. He fell with a yelp.

"Sorry man" the skater speed past, not really sorry at all, but got a loud cursing from Nico, who was shouting in Italian.

He reached down to help Will up.

"Are you ok?" he said, checking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine, i'd know, i'm a doctor" he smiled at the worried son of Hades and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Asshat" Nico said under his breath, "Didn't even bother to look" Will laughed,

"Stop worrying" he said as he planted a kiss on Nico's lips. His eyes widened, Will had forgotten the effect his kisses had on Nico. He was blushing again, the cutie.

"I wasn't worrying" he said, "I was just expressing my distaste for that particular human being" Nico sniffed, as if offended.

"Sure..." replied Will raising an eyebrow,

"Do you want to keep going, we can go if you want" asked Nico nodded firmly,

"Don't worry, it will take more than one 'asshat' to take me down, besides I think I'm getting better" Nico smiled and kissed him,

"Good to hear"

Will smiled, maybe ice skating wasn't that bad after all.

**A/N:**** There it is, I hope you liked it. Also if anyone has a lot of feelings about Blood of Olympus, feel free to message me and tell me all your rambles. **

**Im not sure on what my opinion of the book is yet and it's been like two months or something. Im really torn, sometimes I love it, other times I hate it.**

**Please leave a review, nothing makes me happier than actually seeing a response from someone. It's always nice to know people have actually read my story, so please review.**


End file.
